Báu vật
by Katou Yuui
Summary: Đơn giản là câu chuyện tình cảm đơn phương
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Báu vật

**Author**: Katou Yuui

**Genre**:_ drama, boy love_

**Rate:** M

**Pairing:** UK - Fr

**Language:** Vietnamese

**Disclaimer:** the _characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz and in Axis Power Hetalia series._

**Summary: **_Đơn giản là một tình cảm đơn phương_

**Author's note:**_ tặng Trà, cảm ơn vì tất cả những gì bạn làm cho mình. _

1.

Tôi gặp cậu ấy vào một ngày cuối năm, trong một buổi cặp kè ăn nhậu thường lệ với Gilbert và Antonio. Cậu ấy có đôi mắt xanh, tóc vàng, lông mày cực bự, dáng chuẩn và tính tình khó ưa. Dù sao đi nữa thì trông cậu ấy vẫn rất quyến rũ, cho nên tôi đã yêu ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên. Vì tôi là Francis Bonnefoy. Kẻ đẹp trai hào hoa phong nhã nhất thế giới, nên lẽ dĩ nhiên là cậu ấy cũng yêu tôi trở lại, làm gì có ai cưỡng lại sức hấp dẫn của tôi?

Nhưng Arthur, theo một cách nào đó, đã biến cuộc đời tôi thành địa ngục thực sự.

Tên đầy đủ của cậu ấy là Arthur Kirkland. Sinh viên Cambridge, khoa kinh tế. Dù cậu ấy dự định sẽ học luật ở Havard vào mùa thu năm nay do gia đình chuyển sang Mỹ sống. Tuy Arthur là thiên tài trong chuyện học hành, nhưng thực ra là một đứa ngốc vì cậu ta không biết học để làm gì cả. Trong buổi gặp mặt cuối năm, cậu ta trông rất tuyệt vọng khi nốc gần 10 chai bia và khóc lóc, bảo rằng có lỗi với gia đình, xã hội vì đã không thể trở thành một người đàn ông tốt. Buồn cười nhỉ?

Tôi an ủi cậu ta, nói cái gì đại loại như: "cậu không cần phải suy nghĩ nhiều đến thế, cứ là chính bản thân cậu thôi", "sau này có chuyện gì buồn bã thì cứ đến gặp anh này", "cậu rất dễ thương, cậu chính là người đàn ông tốt nhất". Cả Antonio và Gilbert đều bật cười, nhìn tôi với ánh mắt không-ngờ-hôm-nay-xổ-được-vài-câu-đàng-hoàng-thế. Kết quả của việc đột nhiên tử tế này là tôi kéo được Arthur lên giường, làm tình với cậu ta. Tận tới trưa ngày hôm sau, khi tôi thức dậy với thân thể trần như nhộng, bụng rỗng cùng với Arthur vẫn say giấc nồng kế bên, thì năm mới đã đến từ thuở nào mà tôi chẳng hay biết rồi.

Chúng tôi yêu nhau và hẹn hò…trong 1 tháng. Cuối cùng thì chia tay do tôi ăn không nổi mấy cái bánh nướng giết người của cậu ta làm, còn cậu ta thì chịu không được tính trăng hoa của tôi. Vấn đề bản chất thôi. Ông trời sinh cậu ta ra là người Anh và lỡ nắn tôi thành người Pháp. Buổi sáng hôm chia tay, tôi làm đồ ăn sáng cho Arthur đang ngái ngủ trên ghế sofa. Cậu ấy chỉ mặc độc một chiếc áo sơ mi rộng, ngửa người dựa lên thành sofa, gương mặt lừ đừ. Ánh sáng vàng nhạt từ cửa sổ hắt lên người cậu ấy, nhấp nháy. Arthur đẹp tuyệt trần. Nhưng cậu ấy không nên thuộc về tôi. Cậu ấy nên thuộc về một ai đó tốt hơn tôi.

"Hay mình chia tay đi", tôi nói, bằng ngữ âm bay bổng.

Arthur mở mắt ra nhìn, rồi giơ tay ra tính nói điều gì, rồi lại buông xuống mệt mỏi. Cậu ấy ngửa mặt nhìn trần nhà, vẫn không nói năng gì. Cho đến khi tôi nhìn thấy hai hàng nước mắt chảy dài.

"Tôi yêu em, em có biết không?"

Tôi vòng tay qua người cậu, cố kéo gương mặt cậu về phía mình. Tôi hôn lên mắt cậu. Cậu hơi chợt mỉm cười dù ánh mắt vẫn thất vọng nhìn tôi.

"Vậy thì tại sao?"

Arthur hỏi. Giọng rất khẽ nhưng đầy chát chúa.

"Vì chúng ta hoàn toàn khác nhau", tôi cười và hôn lên môi cậu ấy.

Tiếp đó thì Arthur rống lên tức giận, tát vào mặt tôi, thụi vào bụng tôi. Chúa ơi! Cậu ta mạnh khủng khiếp! Nhưng tôi vẫn cố gắng ôm ghì cậu lại. Không cử động được, cậu ấy nhào tới cắn tôi, rồi lại hôn tôi, cố gắng kích thích tôi. Tôi cũng không phải dạng giữ kẽ nên đã cùng cậu ấy, một lần nữa và cũng là lần cuối.

Trưa hôm đó ở Cambridge vẫn rất lạnh, tôi khoát hờ áo ấm bên ngoài, xách vali ra khỏi căn hộ của cậu ấy. Trên mặt, tai, ngực và cả bắp tay tôi đều đầy những vết cắn của Arthur.

Đó là câu chuyện của ba năm trước.

2.

Về London vào buổi đêm, trời đang đổ tuyết nhỏ, tôi chợt nhân ra mình quên đem theo khăn choàng cổ khi hơi lạnh xộc tới. Bài luận chết tiệt đã ngốn hết thời gian chuẩn bị hành lý của tôi. Co ro đi giữa lối đi sáng loáng màu trắng ở sân bay, tôi nhìn thấy bóng mình hắt lên cả sàn lẫn trần sảnh. Cô đơn, muốn gọi cho Gilbert, nhưng chợt nhớ cậu ta không còn ở đây như bao lần nữa.

Cảm giác buốt giá, đau đớn xâm chiếm lồng ngực tôi.

Ba năm tôi rời khỏi Anh, Gilbert đã qua đời, vì bệnh cảm, nghe mắc cười gần chết, tên khốn kiếp ấy vẫn còn nợ tôi một chầu nhậu.

Nghĩ tới đây tôi lại muốn khóc. Mà thực sự thì tôi đã khóc rồi. Dù ngần ấy thời gian trôi qua, tôi vẫn không sửa được thói quen hay xúc động quá đáng của mình.

Bỗng, cái gì ấm áp có vẻ như là một chiếc khăn choàng quàng lên cổ tôi. Quay lại nhìn thì thấy Francis, đang nhìn tôi với ánh mắt cha chú của hắn.

"Arthur", anh ta nói đơn giản.

"Francis", tôi cũng đáp lại đơn giản.

Rồi anh ta ôm tôi. Tên khốn, nước hoa từ người hắn ngửi nghe rất kinh dị, làm tôi ho sặc sụa.

"Em cảm rồi hả?"

"Không, là bị mùi nước hoa của anh đầu độc"

Anh ta cười hê hê rồi buông tôi ra. Mái tóc vàng dợn sóng của anh ta trông rối hơn bình thường. Cả dưới khóe mắt cũng có quầng thâm. Xem ra dạo này anh ta phải thức đêm làm việc. Mặc dù tôi ghét cái sự hoa hòe của anh ta, nhưng không hiểu sao lại ưa một Francis chỉn chu hơn một Francis ngó bộ tồi tàn này.

"Em nhìn gì thế? Có phải anh rất đẹp trai không?"

Tôi nhếch mép cười một chút. Rồi vươn người thủ thỉ vào tai anh ta:

"Đúng vậy, anh yêu à"

Francis nhìn tôi bằng cặp mắt như thể hắn hiểu tất cả. Đưa tay lên mặt tôi, bảo:

"Em gầy quá."

Anh ta biết, chỉ một cử chỉ dịu dàng của mình cũng đủ khiến tôi tan chảy.

Nhưng hôm nay trời đổ tuyết thế này, có bao nhiêu tình cảm cũng sẽ bị đông cứng, hóa thành băng giá thôi.

Lòng tôi, giờ đây chỉ còn những cảm giác khó chịu.

Tôi ghét anh ta.

Căn nhà cũ của gia đình tôi ở London rất lớn, hiện giờ chỉ có Alexander – anh cả của tôi ở. Alexander sẽ mãi mãi và vĩnh viễn chẳng bao giờ ra phi trường, lái xe chở, hay nấu nướng gì cho ai. Nên tôi tình nguyện chui vào xe của Francis, để anh ta chở đến xưởng làm việc. Nơi đó có chiếc sofa rất êm, tôi có thể quấn chăn nằm ở đó chờ anh ta nấu bữa khuya cho mình. Francis nấu ăn rất ngon, tôi thừa nhận, nhưng chỉ là thừa nhận trong tâm tưởng.

Tôi leo lên băng ghế sau ngồi. Francis bật một bài nhạc cổ điển, bản Cello anh thường nghe nhưng chả bao giờ tôi nhớ tên.

Một lát sau tôi đã chìm vào mộng đẹp.

Sau đó tôi nghe thấy tiếng Francis cố đánh thức mình. Đánh thức không được, anh ta bế tôi vào nhà. Vừa bế vừa nguyền rủa tôi ăn gì mà nặng quá. Tên giảo hoạt, chẳng phải mới mấy tiếng trước hắn còn bảo tôi gầy hay sao? Mà thôi, tôi tiếp tục khép mắt và hưởng thụ cảm giác hành hạ Francis Bonnefoy.

Anh đặt tôi lên giường, cời giày và áo khoát tôi ra. Tôi có hi vọng anh ta cởi thêm vài lớp nữa. Nhưng Francis đã trở nên rất nghiêm chỉnh, chỉ cuộn vài cái chăn bông quanh người tôi. Khốn kiếp cái sự nghiêm chỉnh của anh ta. Khốn kiếp mấy cái chăn bông ấm áp. Cuối cùng tôi không chịu nổi nữa, tung chăn ngồi dậy, nói:

"Tôi ghét anh! Tôi căm thù anh!"

Francis đang quay lưng về phía tôi để móc mấy chiếc áo khoát ướt tuyết lên giá. Quay lại nhìn tôi, anh ta ôn tồn bảo:

"Em dậy là tốt rồi. Có nấu súp sẵn cho em. Ăn xong rồi hẵng ngủ"

"Tôi ghét anh!", tôi quăng một cái gối vào mặt anh ta.

"Sao anh không chết đi?", một cái nữa.

"Tôi hận anh suốt đời!", tôi phẫn uất nhào tới đấm đá Francis túi bụi. Anh ta vẫn như lần chia tay ba năm trước, nhắm mắt cam chịu từng trận đòn của tôi.

Tôi hôn anh ta. Nhưng nước mắt tôi vẫn chảy. Sao tôi cứ mãi yếu đuối thế này.

"Anh xin lỗi"

Francis chỉ ôm tôi mà nói như vậy. Thậm chí còn không đáp lại như lần trước. Anh ta giờ không còn động lòng vì tôi.

So với ba năm trước, ít ra khi chia tay, Francis vẫn còn yêu tôi.  
>Còn bây giờ, có lẽ tôi đã hóa thành em trai hay thú cưng gì đó rồi.<br>Khốn nạn thật.

Tôi cũng không còn nhớ mình đã ngủ lại lần nữa bằng cách nào. Chỉ nhớ vòng tay Francis luôn ôm lấy tôi. Bàn tay anh vỗ nhè nhẹ lên lưng như đang dỗ dành. Tôi nghe tiếng anh thở đều, thở đều, rất tĩnh tại, rất đỗi an ổn.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Spain xuất hiện hơi buồn. Nhưng vì ổng bị nhận vai trò kể lại thời khắc tuyệt vọng nhất. Nên thôi chấp nhận ha =)  
>Tôi theo chủ nghĩa All x UK =) Nên cấm chọi dép về bất cứ điều gì liên quan đến UK =)))<p>

Bài hát trong fic là: Hiding my heart away, của Adele: [ . ]

* * *

><p>3.<p>

Ba giờ sáng, đang ngồi trên bàn làm việc hí hoáy vẽ nốt mấy bản thiết kế, chuông điện thoại reng, tôi nhấc máy.

Bên đầu dây bên kia là giọng nam trầm, nói tiếng Anh bằng phương ngữ rất nặng.

"Arthur cọ ợ chộ anh không?"

"Vâng, cậu ấy đang ngủ ở chỗ tôi"

"…"

"Cậu ấy khỏe, dù có hơi gầy"

Người kia vẫn không đáp lại.

"Sáng mai tôi chở cậu ấy về chỗ anh."

Alexander Kirkland cúp máy. Tính dễ xấu hổ và ưa làm bộ lạnh lùng chắc chắn là gen cố định của nhà Arthur. Tôi thầm nghĩ.

Vừa buông điện thoại ra thì Antonio lại gọi đến. Tôi liếc nhìn người nằm trên giường đang cựa quậy. Sợ đánh thức cậu ta, nên tôi nhanh chóng tắt đèn bàn làm việc rồi ra ngoài vườn.

"Alô? Gọi tôi gì?"

"Ola Francis, Arthur về Anh rồi chứ?"

"Rồi, mới về, còn đang ngủ"

"Arthur thế nào?"

"Khỏe, nhưng hơi gầy", tôi phì cười, nội dung mấy cuộc trò chuyện cứ lập đi lập lại giống nhau.

"Cậu ấy có biểu hiện suy sụp tinh thần gì không?"

"Có, nhất là sau khi gặp tôi. Cậu biết mà"

"Haha", Antonio cười thành tiếng, "Nhưng cậu ấy mong gặp cậu nhất. Vậy là được rồi"

"Haha"

"Haha"

Đột nhiên Antonio khẽ giọng

"Đừng làm gì để cậu ấy phải khóc nữa. Bằng không tôi giết cậu."

Nói rồi cậu ta cúp máy. Tên khỉ gió, muốn gì đây hả?

Lúc tôi xoay người định bước vào nhà, có một bông tuyết nho nhỏ rơi trên chóp mũi tôi.

Chợt nhận ra, ánh đèn đường vàng vọt trông thật cô đơn trong đêm mưa tuyết.

4.

Qua khung cửa sổ, bầu Verona đang dần ửng sáng. Những vệt cam lòng đào của bình minh bắt đầu thay thế màn đêm rũ rượi. Tôi khẽ lặng ngắm gương mặt Lovino bị chôn trong góc khuất của căn phòng.

Vì một lý do đau lòng không tên nào đó, tôi lại nhớ đến khoảng thời gian cặp kè với Francis, Gilbert trước đây. Người ta nói đàn ông có một thời kỳ tung hoành nhất, của tôi chính là những ngày hè bạt nắng bạt gió ở trang trại của Ludwig.

Ludwig là em trai của Gilbert. Tôi có học chung phổ thông với anh em họ ở Bayern ba năm. Bọn chúng tôi hay đàn đúm với nhau cho đến khi Gilbert cùng Francis sang Anh tìm việc, Ludwig ở lại kế thừa điền trang Weilschmidt của gia đình. Dù vậy cậu ta vẫn không làm nông nghiệp. Cậu ta làm kỹ sư và là kỹ sư tuyệt vời nhất nước Đức theo lời Gilbert khoe khoang. Chủ nhân thực sự của điền trang là Feliciano Vargas, một cậu bé cùng sống với gia đình họ từ nhỏ không rõ là có ruột rà gì không. Feliciano cũng là người cho tôi một công việc tại điền trang vào mùa hè năm hai mươi bốn tuổi, lúc tôi không còn xu nào trong túi. Sau những nỗ lực thất bại biến trang trại trồng khoai tây thành cà chua của mình, Ludwig đá tôi sang Anh để hội ngộ lần nữa cùng hai thằng bạn già Francis và Gilbert. Giữa năm hai mươi lăm tuổi, tôi gặp Arthur Kirkland trong lớp học tiếng Ý.

Vào mùa hè hoặc các dịp rảnh rỗi, chúng tôi hay đến chỗ họ chơi. Feliciano luôn thết đãi món pasta ngon tuyệt của em ấy, Ludwig thì ngồi uống bia bàn bóng đá cùng Arthur Kirkland. Lần nào trở về Anh, họ cũng đóng gói cho bọn tôi cỡ hơn vài ký khoai tây chế biến đủ kiểu. Nhưng khi Gilbert qua đời, Ludwig trở nên ảm đạm và lánh mặt mọi người. Chúng tôi không liên lạc nhau cũng từ đó

Tất cả chúng tôi đều thay đổi sau cái chết của Gilbert. Hắn khiến chúng tôi trở nên như thế.

Người chịu nhiều đả kích nhất chắc chắn là Francis Bonnefoy. Hai đứa nó đã chơi cùng nhau từ thời quấn tả, và hình như còn là họ hàng xa lắc xa lơ gì đó nữa. Gilbert cũng là người giới thiệu Arthur Kirkland cho Francis, báo hại cậu ta gây nên một nghiệp duyên cắt mãi không đứt. Đối với sự chơi bời trăng hoa của Francis, chỉ có Gilbert là hiểu và đồng cảm. Cho nên lúc tự dưng chia tay Arthur, con cóc già đó chỉ có thể bám víu thằng bạn mình để tránh né cơn giận dữ đến từ Alexander. Còn tôi ư? Thật lòng mà nói thì cũng muốn giết hắn lắm, nhưng mà kiềm chế. Ai mà ngờ đùng một cái, thằng Gil chết toi ấy lại chết toi thực sự. Những tưởng thánh nhân hậu đãi thằng khờ. Gilbert đơn thuần vui vẻ như thế cũng ra đi, vào một mùa đông lạnh giá như thế này. Tôi nhớ ngày đám tang. Điền trang Weilschmidt hóa trắng bởi những dải lụa Feliciano buộc khắp nơi. Francis cúi đầu, vai run bần bật, tay cầm bó bách hợp trắng đặt trên quan tài đen bóng. Arthur Kirkland cố gắng kìm nước mắt và thất bại như mọi khi. Ludwig trốn tiệt chốn nào không thấy mặt. Khi cha xứ bắt đầu đọc lời tiễn biệt. Ai đó rất giống Feliciano đứng đằng sau tôi, hỏi nhỏ:

"Anh có thấy đằng kia có một bông hoa hướng dương không?"

Tôi quay lại. Đôi mắt nâu hổ phách của cậu bé trước mặt đem lại cảm giác rất khác vẻ chan hòa của Feliciano.

"Em là…."

"Lovino Vargas, anh trai của Feliciano", cậu nói đơn giản.

"Chào em", tôi khẽ nói, hơi bực bội vì người ta đang bắt đầu làm lễ hạ huyệt.

"Antonio phải không?", em hất đầu, dường như muốn hướng tôi về phía nào đó, "anh nhìn xem, đằng kia có một bông hướng dương, chẳng phải trông rất kỳ lạ sao?"

Tôi nhìn theo hướng em chỉ, là góc chếch bia mộ trắng của Gilbert. Một bó hướng dương rất to ai đó đã đặt đằng sau mộ. Hoa ngã xuống, nhướn người một chút sẽ thấy. Chỉ là mọi người ai cũng quá đau lòng để nhận ra.

"Anh có thấy chuyện này kỳ quái không?", Lovino nói bằng vẻ tập trung. Không hiểu sao lúc ấy nhìn em rất giống ai đó mà tôi luôn yêu.

Ngay sau lễ hạ huyệt, người ta nhanh chóng phát hiện ra bó hướng dương kia. Ngoài ra còn có một chiếc khăn choàng cổ bằng len, màu nâu đỏ đặt kế bên, cũng ở phía sau mộ của Gilbert. Họ cố gắng dò hỏi người giữ nghĩa trang về nguồn gốc của hai món kỳ lạ này nhưng không thành công. Mệt mỏi, họ bỏ cuộc. Tiếp đó Francis về lại Anh để chuẩn bị buổi triển lãm thiết kế nội thất. Arthur Kirkland về lại Mỹ kịp học kỳ mùa xuân. Tôi tiễn hai người họ ra sân bay, cũng có Lovino và Feliciano cùng đi.

Tôi ôm Francis, cảm thấy như thiếu hẳn một bên vai. Ba thằng bạn tồi chúng tôi đã quen có nhau. Mất đi một đứa, cái ôm cũng bớt chặt hơn.

Arthur Kirkland nhìn tôi cười. Trông cậu ấy đau đớn lắm. Cậu ấy không có bạn từ nhỏ, Gilbert là người đầu tiên. Khác với nhiều người, Arthur khá nhạy cảm. Một mất mát bé tí của người ta cũng trở thành nỗi đau to lớn với cậu. Tôi ôm Arthur. Hi vọng cậu ấy không vỡ tan. Cậu ấy mong manh thế này.

Trên thế giới này, chỉ có Gilbert Weilschmidt biết tôi thầm yêu Arthur Kirkland, nhưng hắn cũng chết rồi. Tình cảm vô vọng của tôi từ nay mãi mãi chẳng còn ai chia sẻ.

Nghĩ thế trên đường về lại điền trang Weilschmidt làm tôi cô đơn rợn người.

"Antonio, anh đang khóc kìa", là Feliciano dịu dàng nói.

"Haha", tôi cười.

Không ai nói thêm gì cả. Cho đến khi một bản nhạc bất chợt vang lên. Giọng cô ca sĩ nào đó ngân nga những lời buồn bã.

_So this is how the story went_  
><em>I met someone by accident<em>  
><em>That blew me away<em>  
><em>That blew me away<em>

_It was in the darkest of my days_  
><em>When you took my sorrow and you took my pain<em>  
><em>And buried them away, you buried them away<em>

_And I wish I could lay down beside you_  
><em>When the day is done<em>  
><em>And wake up to your face under the morning sun<em>  
><em>But like everything I've ever known<em>  
><em>I'm sure you'll go one day<em>  
><em>So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away<em>  
><em>And I can't spend my whole life hiding my heart away<em>

Tôi quay lại, Lovino đang chỉnh âm lượng của chiếc máy nghe nhạc của cậu ta. Bắt gặp tôi, cậu bối rối nhìn lại, má ửng hồng. Rồi như đọc được điều gì nữa trong mắt tôi, cặp mắt hổ phách ấy trở nên rất mông lung, tôi không thế hiểu.

Hai tuần sau, tôi tỏ tình với Lovino. Chúng tôi cùng nhau về Ý, nơi nắng ấm có thể soi rọi những khoảng trống rỗng trong tâm hồn.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: tôi không tự hài lòng về chap này lắm. Dĩ nhiên là tôi đã viết từ rất lâu rồi nhưng do không vừa ý nên đã chẳng post. Dạo gần đây tôi có thấy bản thân quá sức lười biếng để chỉnh sửa và đó cũng là lý do tôi publish chap 3 này trong sự chán nản. Xin lỗi những bạn đọc fic của tôi về thái độ đó. Tôi mong muốn đem lại cho mọi người một không khí khác hơn là nhịp điệu bình bình chậm rãi như mọi khi...có điều đã không làm được.

Câu chuyện về Alexander và Arthur có thể khiến cho nhiều bạn phản cảm. Ở đây tôi đang cố gắng biến Alexander thành một trong những nhân vật chính, bên cạnh Arthur, Francis và Alfred. Alexander cũng sẽ khiến mũi dùi chĩa về phía Arthur nhiều hơn, ý tôi là trên phương diện đạo đức của cậu ta, Arthur là kẻ ích kỉ cô đơn, cậu ta có thể làm bất cứ thứ gì để níu giữ những người cậu ta yêu thương, nếu bạn thắc mắc.

Pair: Scot/UK

5.

Francis đánh thức tôi dậy bằng mùi bơ sữa thơm phức mà anh ta quết lên thứ bánh mì hảo hạng của mình. Một bản cello khác ngân nga trong khoảng phòng nhỏ hẹp, ánh sáng mùa đông trắng nhạt hắt lên chiếc áo màu kem, đôi mắt khép hờ, và mái tóc dợn xoăn dài buộc sau gáy, cảnh vật trước mắt tôi đẹp đến nhói lòng.

Francis nhìn tôi mỉm cười, anh ta luôn biết tôi nghĩ gì.

"Hôm nay em có lịch gì?", anh hỏi đơn giản.

"Về chỗ Alexander và cố thuyết phục anh ấy bán quách cái nhà đi để sang Mỹ sống cùng gia đình"

"Đời nào cậu ta chịu"

"Ai cần quan tâm, tôi chỉ chuyển lời thôi, chuyện còn lại là của bố và ổng"

Tôi nhấc mình dậy khỏi cái giường ấm áp, xỏ chiếc dép đi vào nhà vệ sinh.

"Thực ra bố em cũng biết lựa người thuyết phục", Francis nói với theo, "Ông ấy biết Alexander sẽ nghe lời em"

"Ô Francis, không có bàn chải đánh răng dành cho khách à?"

"Cứ xài cái của anh nếu em không chê"

"Dĩ nhiên là tôi chê rồi", nói vậy nhưng tôi vẫn thầm hạnh phúc khi dùng bàn chải của anh ta, nó gần như là một nụ hôn gián tiếp. Tôi quá bi kịch trong tình cảm này rồi, thật hết nói.

Lúc đặt mông lên chiếc ghế gỗ, tôi nói:

"Alexander là một tên cổ quái. Anh ta thích nghe lời và không nghe lời ai là một sự tùy hứng mà chưa chắc Thượng Đế hiểu nổi"

"Anh nghi ngờ cậu ta là một tên bạo dâm", mắt Francis lóe sáng nguy hiểm, trông phấn khởi lạ thường.

"Khốn, thế anh nghĩ đối tượng bạo hành của ổng là ai hả?", tôi quẳng cái bánh mì vào mặt anh ta.

"Là em chứ ai", tên ngu ấy vẫn cố nói. Tôi chọi thêm chiếc dép đang mang kèm theo một tràng cười gian ác. Francis ré lên vài tiếng ảm đạm khác cho đến khi điện thoại của hắn vang lên. Tôi dứt cười, hắn bắt máy và nói khẽ.

"Mon ami, chào em yêu", hắn nhe hàm răng trắng bóng của mình ra phấn khởi, liếc nhìn thấy tôi đang gặm bánh mì trong tức tối, hắn xoay người bước ra cửa nghe điện thoại.

Ánh mặt trời xinh đẹp mà buổi sáng tôi bắt gặp bỗng trở nên vô duyên khi cứ rọi vào gương mặt cáu bẳn của tôi, như thế muốn vạch trần sự ghen tuông không-mấy-thầm-kín của Arthur Kirkland này cho thế giới biết. Francis chở tôi về nhà của Alexander, trên đường đi hắn cũng không nói gì thêm. Lúc xuống xe, hắn tặng tôi chai Vang Pháp, bảo tôi tặng lại cho Alexander.

"Anh cũng không đùa mấy về chuyện của Alexander ban sáng đâu. Em cẩn thận. Chuyện yêu em trai ruột cũng không phải là hiếm gặp"

Tôi gầm gừ

"Anh thực muốn kiếm chuyện với tôi sao?"

"Không, nhưng anh là chuyên gia trong mấy chuyện yêu đương nên biết", hắn nói một cách đầy tự hào.

"Là vì anh lại đang dan díu tình cảm với cô nào đó", tôi rốt cuộc cũng phun ra lý do khiến bản thân bực bội sáng giờ, "Don Juan như anh đương nhiên rành rọt rồi"

"Arthur, trưởng thành lên đi", hắn nói kiểu như cha mẹ. Khi tôi quay đi, anh bất ngờ kéo tôi lại và đặt một nụ hôn lên trán.

"Cẩn thận, Arthur"

"Nhiều chuyện"

Rồi anh ta lên xe rồi phóng đi làm. Tôi chỉ lặng lẽ cảm nhận vùng trán mình nóng rực. Nước mắt tôi ứa ra vì biết tim mình đang đập quá nhanh so với mức cần thiết.

Vì sao anh ta không thể coi tôi là người yêu trong khi lại tốt với tôi quá như thế?

Và vì sao sự ngưỡng vọng đối với anh ta, trong lòng tôi chưa bao giờ dứt?

Tôi đã tự hỏi những điều ấy mấy năm trời rồi.

6.

Thằng nhãi Arthur dĩ nhiên là được con cóc già Bonnefoy chở tới, dù có cách bao nhiêu năm đi chăng nữa Alexander vẫn không thể nào quên được tiếng động cơ của chiếc Nash Rambler màu vàng chóe sến súa đó cho dù nó cháy ra tro. Anh ta có một niềm căm ghét khó tả với màu vàng và được nhân lên gấp bội bằng lòng khinh bỉ Francis Bonefoy.

Dĩ nhiên Alexander cũng rất không ưa cái tính ủy mị của thằng em trai thiên tài của mình. Nó quá mau nước mắt, sống quá tình cảm, quá đàn bà so với một thằng con trai hai mươi lăm tuổi, cao 1m73. Nhưng xét đi xét lại Arthur vẫn là em trai của anh, và cỡ nào thì Alexander cũng sẽ yếu lòng vì cái bộ dạng thui thủi như con cún bị chủ mắng ngồi một góc của nó. Cho nên Alexander sẽ vẫn yêu thương bảo bọc Arthur dù lâu lâu có khoái hù dọa nó một tẹo, còn Francis Bonefoy là chuyện khác.

Francis với Alexander cũng coi như là có quen biết từ trước. Họ học cùng lớp nghệ thuật sắp đặt ở trường đại học. Francis là tên nghệ sĩ đích thực thì không bàn cãi làm gì, nhưng việc Alexander chui đầu vào cái lớp ấy chỉ để vừa lòng lão bố ưa cằn nhằn anh không chịu lo học hành như mấy thằng em, thì quả thực là một chuyện hiếm lắm mới thấy. Ngay ngày đầu tiên, Francis cố tán tỉnh Alexander vì hắn cho rằng bản tính cao ngạo cùng với mớ tóc hung đỏ rực di truyền từ mẹ mình của anh thực sự rất hấp dẫn. Và đương nhiên hắn bị anh đạp cho một phát vào mặt mà sau đó không dám hó hé gì cho tới ngày Alexander đăng ký nghỉ học dài hạn. Sau một mùa hè tranh đấu quyết liệt với lão bố về việc không thể tiếp thu được kiến thức hàn lâm của mình, Alexander tưởng mình đã có thể mỹ mãn nằm ở nhà nhìn ngắm bộ sưu tập rượu nặng yêu dấu của mình và sai bảo thằng em dễ thương. Nhưng Francis lại xuất hiện một lần nữa trước mặt anh, lần này là ở trong phòng khách, diện một cái áo màu vàng hột gà và cái quần màu đất cũng hơi ngà ngà vàng, nói chung là nhìn phét lắm, ngồi chung và còn xà nẹo với thằng em yêu dấu của anh, trắng trợn bảo "Ô…cậu là Alexander?"

Và hắn bị ăn cái đạp thứ hai trên mặt ngay trong buổi ra mắt gia đình Kirkland, hi vọng hắn nhớ đời. Nhưng không, đúng một tháng sau đó, hắn cả gan đá thằng em anh, làm thằng nhóc ấy cho tới giờ vẫn đeo bộ dạng u ám buồn khổ như vác một đống chì trên người. Alexander ghét như vậy. Anh rất ghét như vậy. Anh toan tính sẽ tìm một tối vắng vẻ phục kích Francis Bonnefoy để tẩn hắn một trận bõ ghét, nhưng xui thay Arthur Kirkland, thằng em ngốc của anh, lại hăm từ trước, "Anh đừng có làm gì để em phải tức giận nữa!", thằng em ngốc mỗi khi xù lông lên thì bá đạo như anh cũng phải mười phần run sợ với nó. Cho nên anh đã kêu gọi lực lượng hùng hậu đàn em (trong tổ chức gì thì miễn tiết lộ) đi phá hư chiếc Nash Rambler cổ điển mà con cóc kia rất đắc chí tự hào. Nghĩ lại thấy cũng quá đáng, nhưng vì chiếc xe ấy màu vàng nên phá cũng thật đã tay.

Trời thần đất khiến gì đó, Francis báo cảnh sát và họ lần ra được bọn đàn em của Alex, anh phải nộp tận 5000 bảng Anh để bồi thường. Mối hận được gia tăng thêm càng nhiều lý do mới.

Gia đình Kirkland chuyển sang Mỹ định cư, Alex ở lại vì địa bàn ở đây anh đã lỡ nắm trùm rồi. Chia tay mẹ với thằng nhóc Peter năm đó mới lên 6 có chút buồn, chia tay thằng nhóc Arthur còn buồn hơn. Alex tự biết mình quyến luyến với nó hơn bất cứ ai khác trong gia đình, ấy là so với mẹ và Peter, còn lão bố thì vứt đi.

Arthur cũng hay đi đi về về giữa Mỹ và Anh, vì lý do công việc là ít, để níu kéo với con cóc già sến súa kia là nhiều. Con cóc ấy cũng thuộc loại khoái cù nhưa tình cảm, không đáp lại nó được thì xua đuổi nó cho thật phũ phàng vào, đằng này hắn hễ chút là hôn lên trán, hôn lên má, chở đi chở về, nấu ăn cho, tặng quà cáp blah blah, chỉ nhìn thôi mà cũng đã ứa gan ứa mật. Alex thầm nghĩ sao mình lại có thằng em quá sức nhu nhược thế chứ.

Đang thả mình vào một mớ suy nghĩ chán chường thì bộ mặt của thằng Arthur hiện ra trước mặt, đầu hơi xoay qua nhìn ngắm căn nhà, tay đặt xuống bàn một chai rượu có cột nơ mà trăm phần trăm là của con cóc ấy.

"Chào anh giai", nó đáp gọn rồi buông mình xuống ghế salon.

"Anh iếc gì, mày cút, cái mông đã ngồi lên trái bí màu vàng đáng tởm đó không được ngồi lên salon nhà tao"

Nó thờ ơ nhìn anh, nói:

"Vẫn chợ búa như ngày nào…"

"Không giống sinh viên Harvard như mày, xin lỗi nhé!"

Anh gác chân đang mang nguyên chiếc bốt lên vai nó, cười ác.

"Về làm gì ế?"

"Đưa cho anh cái này", nó cố đẩy chân anh sang một bên và móc trong túi ra một tờ giấy nhỏ.

"Ai gửi?"

"...Bố…"

"Đọc tao nghe ổng nói gì", anh ra lệnh, thằng nhóc kia ngoan ngoãn đọc.

"Alexander thân mến, nhân danh bố mày, nhân danh đại ca đời trước của hội Unicorn, tao ra lệnh mày dẹp ngay băng đảng ở London và sang Mỹ ngay lập tức. Ký tên: ba của mày Scott Kirkland"

Arthur đọc xong, nó nhăn mặt một cái, nhún vai một cái, biểu tình giống như tôi-không-can-vào-chuyện-của-mấy-người.

Thấy Alex không nói gì, có lẽ đang thả hồn vào tận mây xanh buồn bã nào đó, Arthur rút tiếp một vật khác trong túi ra.

"Cái này là mẹ gửi anh"

Alexander đón lấy một cái đồng hồ quả quít từ tay Arthur và mở ra. Một tiếng nhạc nho nhỏ vang lên, kim đồng hồ hình quân bích màu xanh nhỏ xíu đang chỉ 8h15 phút, nắp bên kia rõ ràng là lồng hình của bà và anh lúc còn nhỏ vào.

"Mẹ cũng gửi anh một lá thứ", Arthur nhét gọn vào tay anh.

"Alex của mẹ,

Đã lâu rồi mẹ chưa gặp con kể từ dịp giáng sinh năm ngoái, khi gia đình ta đi trượt tuyết ở Thụy Sĩ. Con đã nói mẹ là con muốn một chiếc đồng hồ loại cổ có kim đồng hồ làm bằng vàng và nạm ngọc bích. Đây là món quà mẹ dành cho con. Sao con không nghĩ lại về việc chuyển sang Mỹ sống cùng gia đình và tiện bề trông nom các em con. Con cũng biết là Peter đã đến tuổi dậy thì và mẹ thì rất nhức não với nó, còn Arthur vẫn là một đứa nhạy cảm sau bao nhiêu năm tháng đi nữa. Đừng cứng đầu với bố nữa, hãy về bên mẹ, mẹ nhớ con.

Lenora Kirkland"

Thằng nhãi Arthur dừng đọc, đồ khốn nhà nó, lại đọc bức thư này bằng cái giọng truyền cảm nhất của nó, rõ ràng là có ý đồ.

Im lặng một chút nữa, Alexander hỏi:

"Ê nhóc, trông anh mày có giống một người anh cả tràn đầy yêu thương và hi sinh cho đàn em nhỏ không?"

"Không", móa cái thằng, nó đáp ngay lập tức.

"Vậy chắc chắn tao có tới Mỹ cũng không giúp gì cho chuyện mày nhạy cảm hay không và thằng Peter dậy thì hay không há"

"Nhưng ít ra sẽ làm cho căn bệnh nhớ thương của má già bình phục", nó luôn biết cách khiến anh mủi lòng.

"Tao đi rồi, bọn Unicorn tính làm sao?"

"Hay để em tiếp quản đi, em tính dọn về đây sống luôn, không ở Mỹ nữa, đồ ăn toàn chất béo không"

Anh trợn mắt, nhìn cái thằng đang đáp bằng giọng hiển nhiên nhất của nó.

"Mày tính ở lại Anh?"

"Ừa", nó đứng dậy và lấy một chai Scotch. Nó luôn thích uống Scotch, nhà Kirkland ai cũng nghiện uống Scotch cả. Thằng Peter 12 tuổi cũng đã từng mon men la liếm món này đến khi mẹ phát hiện và cấm túc nó suốt 1 tuần. Trong thư mẹ kể thế.

"Ông già biết chưa?

"Chưa", nó hớp một ngụm, cái thức uống nóng rát đó chắc chắn đang thiêu họng nó, nhưng Arthur là cái thằng mà cho dù bạn có thiêu họng nó nó cũng sẽ không biểu hiện ra ngoài tí nào. Anh biết được là do trán nó hơi nhíu lại và đầu nó hơi cuối xuống, như thể nó đang suy nghĩ gì dữ lắm, "Ổng thì lúc nào cũng sính bọn Mỹ. Trong khi em chúa ghét cái ngữ kiêu căng của tụi nó. Ở Anh dễ chịu hơn."

Nó rót anh một ly rồi chuyền qua.

"Mày có chắc mày về Anh là vì ghét bọn Mỹ hay là vì ưa tụi Pháp?"

Nó liếc anh một phát rồi nói:

"Dẹp Francis ra khỏi đây đi"

"Tao ghét thằng đó", anh thẳng thừng, "nó quá khốn"

"Đã bảo dẹp ổng qua rồi mà!", nó hét lên, thiếu điều muốn phun luôn cả đống rượu trong mồm nó vào mặt anh, "Và giờ anh là kẻ phán xét cuộc sống khốn nạn của người khác đấy, Alex"

Anh tức điên. Anh chỉ ngón trỏ vào mặt nó, tính nói vài câu chửi mạt hạng nhất, cay nghiệt nhất. Nhưng giữa chừng lại quên mất mình tính nói gì. Mắt nó màu xanh, giống tôi. Anh hay quên mất mình muốn nói gì khi nhìn vào một đôi mắt màu xanh. Điều đó có nghĩa là anh hay bị lạc lối khi nhìn bản thân mình trong gương.

"Tính tỏ quyền anh lớn mà mày cũng không cho", tôi xìu xuống.

Gương mặt Arthur dịu xuống, nó đi vòng qua sofa, vòng tay ôm cổ tôi như thể con trai đang thủ thỉ với má, hoặc em gái đang nũng nịu anh trai. Tới khi nào nó mới biết đàn ông thì phải hành động như đàn ông chứ.

"Về Mỹ với mẹ đi. Mẹ yếu lắm rồi, không đi qua đi lại thăm anh được", mũi nó cọ vào gáy tôi tạo thành cảm giác yên dịu rất dễ chịu, giống như có con chó cưng hay thằng bé Peter đu cổ bạn vậy, nó mềm mềm, khác mỗi cái thằng Arthur nồng mùi thứ rượu mà tôi luôn bị quyến rũ. Vì thế tôi kéo nó xuống và hôn phát trên môi. Vì sao trên môi và vì sao lại là em trai tôi thì bạn đừng nên hỏi. Đằng nào nó chả gay và đằng nào anh em tôi chả yêu thương nhau.

Tôi kéo nó xuống để ôm vào lòng. Chúng tôi nằm trên sofa, ôm nhau như hồi bốn tuổi, hồi chín tuổi, hồi mười sáu tuổi.

"Anh muốn sống chỗ nào gần mày", tôi nói thành thực.

"Đồ anh lớn bệnh hoạn", nó cười khẩy, hơi mũi nó chọc vào cổ tôi, chỉ khiến tôi cúi xuống hôn hít nó nhiều hơn.

Tôi quên kể cho bạn nghe, tôi với thằng Francis cũng nói chuyện với nhau đàng hoàng được một lần. Khi ấy hắn bảo tôi nên thôi ngay kiểu nhìn Arthur như thể vật sở hữu của mình đi. Và tôi cũng bảo hắn sao hắn không chết mẹ đi cho rồi.

Tôi đếch cần biết họ nói gì về chúng tôi, đếch cần biết luôn giới với chả hạn. Anh em chúng tôi hòa thuận, thiên hạ đếch có quyền xen vào.


End file.
